El último heredero de Slytherin
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Navidad es ese momento en que todo es más hermoso, o eso dicen... Tom Ryddle tiene una opinión bastante diferente.
1. Árbol de navidad

**Disclaimer: **Hp es propiedad de Rowling. Yo soy sólo una huilde fickera que quiere reviews.

Este fic participa en el Reto Solsticio de Invierno del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

**El último heredero de Slytherin**

Merope Gaunt sabía sólo una cosa: no tenía ni idea de lo que haría ahora. Nunca había sido imaginativa para pensar y repensar sus problemas. Siempre había sido pragmática, o al menos así se consideraba. Mentira, había sido una tonta enamorada, encaprichada con el primer hombre que le mostró una sonrisa:

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Soy Tom.

- Merope.

Él se rió.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Merope?

- Mi padre me lo puso.

- Ah, ¿y te gusta?

- Sí.

- No me imagino el porqué. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

- Eh, claro - susurró mientras lo vio dar media vuelta.

Él giró y le sonrió. A Merope jamás se le olvidó esa sonrisa.

Qué estúpida había sido. Qué idiota. Morfin había tenido razón.

- _¡Te gusta ese muggle! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!_

- Cállate.

Estaba asustada y nerviosa. Si su padre se enterara…

- _No debería gustarte - djio Morfin en un claro parsel._

- ¿Qué?

- _Es un muggle roñoso y asqueroso, ¿por qué te gusta?_

- Yo…

¿Cómo decirle lo que veía en Tom? ¿Cómo le decía lo hermoso, agradable y caballero que le parecía? ¿Cómo explicarle que su mundo era él, y que sólo a él se debía?

- _Eres una bruja y él un simple muggle, no debería gustarte_.

- Me gusta.

Morfin se rió, con esa risa tan suya, esa risa que se parecía tanto a la de padre, esa risa que le ponía los pelos de punta.

- _Él jamás te hará caso. Nunca le importarás. Él no te hará feliz_.

¡Paf! Merope estaba aterrorizada. Su mano derecha estaba roja, le ardía, le dolía. Morfin se llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda. Luego volvió a reírse.

- _Tonta enamorada, tonta de mi hermanita. Construyendo castillos en el cielo. Algún día se caerán esos castillos, ¿y qué te quedará? Sola, te quedarás sola, Merope, tan sola…_

- ¡Cállate!

Él la tomó de los hombros. Merope gritó. Él la lastimaba. No se atrevió a decirle que la soltara. Él no le haría caso. Volvió a gritar. Morfin le clavó las uñas en la piel hasta hacerle sangre.

- _Le haré… Le haré un regalo a tu amado… Le haré un lindo regalo… Se acordará de mí… Le enseñaré a no… a no meterse con una Gaunt, con una heredera de Salazar Slytherin… Le enseñaré…_

Merope no dejaba de gritar. Morfin no dejaba de presionar. _Está loco, está loco_, pensó Merope. _Se ha vuelto loco_. Morfin reía, Morfin presionaba sus dedos contra su piel pálida, Morfin seguía riendo. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

¿Qué sería de Morfin ahora? Estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban, estaría pagando sus culpas. No, Morfin no se creía culpable, Morfin creía haber hecho lo correcto. Morfin - de una forma totalmente retorcida - sólo había protegido el honor de su hermana. Y ella se lo había pagado tan mal. Ella había hecho exactamente lo que él le había dicho que no hiciera, lo que su padre y su hermano le habían prohibido.

¿Qué sería de su padre ahora? Marvolo estaba muy viejo y enfermo. ¿Habría vuelto de Azkaban? ¿Sobreviviría en esa casucha de Pequeño Hangleton? ¿La odiaría? Sí, la odiaría, la odiaría por lo que había hecho, por haber ensuciado la sangre de Salazar.

Pero ella lo amaba. Oh, cuanto amaba a Tom. Aún seguía amándolo. Por el amor hacia Tom todavía seguía viva. No había tenido el valor para morirse por sí misma, para ahogar sus sufrimientos y los del niño que crecía dentro de ella. Ese niño que era el producto del amor, del amor que Merope sentía por Tom. ¿Qué importaba si Tom nunca la había amado? ¿Qué importaba si Tom nunca la hubiese correspondido? ¿Qué importaba si por estar con él traicionaba a su familia? Su amor no disminuía. Había sido feliz con Tom.

- Es increíble, en serio. ¿Pero es que nunca celebraste la Navidad de esta forma? - preguntó Tom.

- No, esta es la primera vez - dijo avergonzada de sí misma.

- Es increíble. Jamás había pensado que alguien no celebrará la navidad tal como la celebro siempre. ¿Estás segura que no quieres celebrar la Navidad a tu manera?

- No, está bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Realmente no me importa como pase la Navidad con tal de que sea contigo.

Él la besó en la mejilla. Merope se sonrojó, arrobada por el sentimiento de tener a Tom a su lado, como ayer, como hoy, como siempre. Cada vez que la besaba sentía que era la primera vez.

- Esta es la mejor Navidad qué he pasado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú estás aquí, conmigo. No imagino una mejor compañía que estar a tu lado. Eres la razón de mi existir.

- ¡Oh, Tom!

Ella lo lleno de besos. Él la tomó de la cintura. Ella se sentía hermosa, femenina, una mujer en todos los sentido. Tom la adoraba, ¿qué otra cosa podía pedir?

- Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo.

- Yo también.

- El **árbol de navidad** nunca ha brillado tanto, y es todo gracias a ti. Haces que todo se ilumine - alabó Tom.

- Gracias.

Era la primera vez que había hecho un árbol y tenía no hacerlo bien. Pero Tom la había halagado, a Tom le gustaba su esfuerzo.

Tom la besó. Ella se arrebujó más contra su pecho. Más tarde volvería a darle la poción de amor.

Oh, había sido tan feliz.

Ahora no le quedaba nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo el niño que crecía en sus entrañas y no estaba segura de poder cuidarlo. ¿Cómo cuidar a otro ser si ella no se podía cuidar a sí misma? ¿Cómo podía cuidar a otro si ella era tan débil, tan cobarde?

- Acércate un poco más.

Merope obedeció. Acercó más las manos al fuego. Era un vano intento, pero al menos le quedaba la ilusión de la calidez en el frío tortuoso de la calle. Un mendigo desdentado le sonrió.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - gritó.

- Feliz Navidad - susurró Merope, mientras internamente se preguntaba, qué tenía esa Navidad de feliz.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Ajedrez mágico

**Disclaimer: **Hp es propiedad de Rowling. Yo soy sólo una huilde fickera que quiere reviews.

Este fic participa en el Reto Solsticio de Invierno del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

**El último heredero**

**o  
**

**o  
**

Tom Marvolo Ryddle sabía una cosa: aquella era la primera Navidad realmente feliz que había tenido.

No había recibido muchos regalos. Apenas una túnica de gala, grageas de todos los sabores, un libro de magia antigua, y una pluma de águila, cortesía de Edward Nott, Liam Rosier, Anton Mulciber y Gregory Dolohov. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de estar en Hogwarts. Estaba lejos del asqueroso orfanato, de la horrible señora Cole, y de sus inferiores compañeros. Era raro sentirse feliz.

Tom envidiaba a la gente feliz. Le parecía una afrenta. Él siempre creció con la idea de que algo le faltaba, de que algo le habían robado cuando nació. Ver a la gente feliz hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas, se le frunciera el semblante y tuviera varios problemas para seguir con la charada de su calma personalidad. Él siempre supo que era especial, pero no sabía hasta que punto. Él siempre supo que era mejor que las insignificantes lagartijas con las que era forzado a vivir. Por eso le gustaba Hogwarts, porque al menos por un momento, él era feliz.

- Vamos a jugar con bolas de nieve. ¿Quieres venir? - le preguntó Mulciber.

- Sí.

Jugaron con bolas de nieve, jugaron bromas pesadas, hicieron uso de sus regalos. A Mulciber le habían regalado polvo de oscuridad. Lo lanzaron en un pasillo y dejaron que todo aquel que pasara por ese pasillo se volviera loco mientras ellos se reían. Dolohov tenía en su poder discos con colmillos, los lanzaron en la biblioteca e hicieron correr a la señora Penitrae mientras intentaba salvar los libros. Por supuesto, nadie supo que ellos tenían algo que ver con esas bromas. Nadie, excepto tal vez Dumbledore y Carol Leipzig.

- Si son malos - rió Carol.

- ¿Nos delatarás? - la retó Nott.

- No, por supuesto que no. No soy una soplona.

- Bien.

Carol no era especialmente desinteresada. Siempre cobraba por su silencio, y en creces.

Si Tom lo pensaba con atención, Carol era igual a él. Manipulaba a todos para conseguir su propio beneficio, cobraba cada favor que hacía, y nunca la descubrían. Carol tenía una vena de maldad, además era condenadamente astuta y siempre sabía saber más de lo que sabía. Tom siempre sabía lo que ella hacía antes que llegaran los rumores, y lo mismo pasaba en el otro caso.

Los Leipzig eran una familia de sangre pura, famosa por su habilidad en el arte de hacer pociones. Provenían de Alemania y estaban asentados en casi toda Europa. Eran una familia bastante grande pero no muy unida. Tom sabía todo esto por conversaciones que había tenido con Carol. Ella no le daba demasiada importancia a su historia familiar. Sí, Carol hubiera sido otra, Tom la envidiaría por su numerosa familia y se alejaría de ella. Por alguna razón sólo podía cultivar la extraña amistad que sostenían y confiar que el tiempo los distanciara.

- Feliz Navidad - susurró Carol mientras ponía en sus manos un juego de **ajedrez mágico**.

Más tarde en la soledad de su cama, Tom revisó el regalo de Carol. Estaba incompleto: no estaban ni el rey blanco ni la reina negra. Tom sonrió.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
